The Worst Feeling
by MakexPastaxNotxWar
Summary: "Hikaru!" I choked on my own words.  "Kaoru, Stay back!" he yells back at me, attempting to fight off another male. He laughs again, and easily slams Hikaru against the bob wire fence.  His hand gripped tightly around his neck, I heard Hikaru whimper...


First Story, hope you like. ^^

I gasp, taking another blow to the stomach. I coughed up a bit of blood that seemed to make it's why up through my throat. Or was it my mouth? I couldn't tell. Everything stung in pain.

I look to my left to see Hikaru being knocked to the ground by one of the men surrounding us. Get up, Get up! My senses screamed. Fight! My body didn't seem to want to cooperate. I stumbled to my feet, wincing at the sharp pang racing through my thigh. Grinding my teeth, I struggled to take a breath.

Slowly I raised a hand to my chest, lightly touching it. I grunt at the sting. That rib, it's broken.

I look up at the sound of laughter. Hikaru was up again, terribly injured. "Hikaru!" I choked on my own words.

"Kaoru, Stay back!" he yells back at me, attempting to fight off another male. He laughs again, and easily slams Hikaru against the bob wire fence.

His hand gripped tightly around his neck, I heard Hikaru whimper.

He was choking him.

I ran over to the scene, jumping on the mans back, grabbing his head. He cursed loudly, releasing his grasp on Hikaru, and falling backward. Taking me with him.

Crack.

My back slammed against the solid concrete. Hard.

I scream in pain, arching my neck as I felt the cold tears stream freely down my dirty, bruised cheeks.

The color drained from Hikaru's face. "You _Bastard_!" He barked. Another scream ripped through my body, shaking it. The agony. I was dissolving rapidly into what felt like hell. Fire licking at heart, my chest. Hikaru's pained face.

Yes, this was Hell.

Hikaru charged at the man, throwing a punch at his face, breaking his nose. The man fell over, and Hikaru took the chance.

He climbed on top of him, repeatedly punching his face until it looked like it had been caught under a steam roller.

I felt my heartbeat in my throat. My breathing was shallow, and my vision was failing me. I was dying...?

"I'll kill you!" Was all I heard before I was engulfed in darkness.

"Kaoru!" My eyes fluttered open as I felt myself being shaken. I gasp, pushing the figure away. Was it one of the men?

"Kaoru, calm down, it's me." Hands cupped my face. I opened my eyes to see the shadowy face of my mirror image staring me straight in the eyes, with features full of worry and panic.

"H- Hikaru?" I stutter, yawing.

He pulled me into a deep embrace, securing his arms tightly around my waist. I return the favor, winding my arms around his slender, sweaty neck and resting my head against his chest.

"You where having a nightmare." I felt Hikaru's hot breath in the crook my my neck. Making a shudder slither up my spine.

It was all just a dream? The fight, the pain, the men, the death?

Hikaru shushed me, pulling my tighter. "It's okay, It's okay. You don't have to cry, I'm here. I'm okay."

I was crying? I soon realized this to be true. I was trembling as well?

"That dream must have really gotten to you, huh? You where screaming for me. The maids even came in to see if some one was trying to kill us... Do you want to tell me what happened?" Hikaru said calmly, pulling out of our hug.

"No, It's okay." I said, looking at the dark corner of our room. The moon was still hanging brilliantly in the starless sky, lighting it dimly with a white glow. Leaving it the only light to the otherwise dark room of ours.

It was the middle of the night.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru was obviously worried. It wasn't everyday that your twin brother woke up screaming bloody murder.

"Yeah. It's just shook me a bit." I replied, giving him a reassuring smile. He didn't look convinced, but he let it slide.

We both now lay sleepless, I in Hikaru's bed, cuddled against him. I went over thoughts in my head, and found one thing I could be sure of.

I never want to experience that feeling again in my life. The bone chilling fear of losing my beloved Hikaru.


End file.
